Secrets
by SecretOfTheVortex
Summary: It all started out as a normal interrogation, but when the suspect appears to have mysterious powers, murder becomes far from Horatio's interest. And as Horatio and his team try to help Melody find her footing, Rick decides that she doesn't deserve the family she has.


The girl sat there, tapping her fingers on the table, just waiting for the officers to come interrogate her. She stared at the mirror, and then stood up. She walked over to the mirror, looked at herself, then decided to look past herself. She touched the mirror, and the image rippled before showing her the people on the other side of the glass. She saw the man standing there watching her and, as to not blow her cover, fought the urge to wave back. She looked him in the eyes and skimmed him.

His name was Horatio Cane. He had a niece and a nephew both from his brother but not from the same women. He loved his brothers widow. His brother started drugs for his job as a undercover cop but got addicted. His brother was murdered by a husband who had beaten his wife. They both had been junkies. The husband was in jail for murder and the wife lived in an apartment with her five year old daughter. The daughter was Horatio's niece. His brothers wife had a son named after his father. That son was Horatio's nephew. Horatio hadn't told his brothers wife about his niece.

The girl stepped back. She hadn't meant to do such an in depth reading of Horatio. It was so simple, almost as if-

But it couldn't have been. The girl put her thoughts behind her, she realized she had been staring at Horatio the entire time, and he was staring back, noticing that something was off about the girl. She kept eye contact, and looked at the woman that walked up to Horatio the same time that he did. The girl skimmed her as well.

The woman's name was Yelina Salas. She was a widow, had a son, and was in love with her dead husbands brother. She was confused as to who the girl was, and why she could see her.

The girl looked between the two and realized the connection. She gave out a little gasp, making Horatio and Yelina start walking into the room. The girl panicked, tapped the glass to make it look like a mirror again and quickly sat down in the chair.

Horatio and Yelina walk calmly into the room. They both looked to the girl, then look at each other. Yelina nodded, and the pair sat in the chairs opposite the girl. Yelina slapped a photograph of a dead mans body in front of the girl.

"Do you know this man?" Yelina said, looking the girl dead in the eyes. The girls looked at the photograph, then back up at Yelina.

"No." She said, being as blunt as possible.

"Are you sure, because their was an eyewitness that says they saw you arguing with the man before his death." Horatio said. The girl avoided his gaze.

"I tried to talk him out of it." She said, looking at her hand folded on the table. Yelina and Horatio both looked at her.

"What's you're name?" Horatio whispered. The girl looked up at him.

"Melody."

"Last name?"

The girl didn't speak. Horatio sighed. "Melody, what did you try to talk him out of?" He asked.

"Going to the Belinga." She said. Yelina looked at her, obviously frustrated.

"Why?" She asked. Melody looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious? If he hadn't gone to the club then he wouldn't have died." She blurted, unable to control herself. Horatio and Yelina looked at her. Melody stared at them, and then rolled her eyes."Its simple. If he hadn't gone to the Belinga, the girl in the blue backless dress wouldn't have noticed him. If she hadn't noticed him, Harry would never had noticed, and he would have never had an episode of depression that night. The depression turned to jealousy, causing Harry to go over the edge."

"Melody, who's Harry?" Horatio asked. Melody looked at him, then at Yelina. She bore an image into both Yelina and Horatio's mind, the image of Harry's face.

"Harry Strat, previously arrested for drug abuse, diagnosed with depression when he was 13, has an irrational fear of spider and geese. Resides at twenty two three, Northumberland street." Melody smirked as she looked at their shocked faces. Yelina looked at her, startled at what she had seen.

"How did you-"

"Pardon?" Melody cut her off, silencing her with a look. Yelina got the message that what had happened was not to be discussed where anyone could hear. Melody then look at Horatio. She stared into his eyes and sent him a thought,

"(Take me to see Alexx.)" Horatio raised his head, then nodded.

"I believe taking you to see the body might refresh your memory, sure you don't want to change your story beforehand, Melody?"

Melody crossed her legs, suppressing a chuckle. "(Nice one Horatio.)" she sent while speaking, "Not in the slightest." Yelina looked at the two of them, confused as to what exactly was going on.

"What are you-" she started before Melody sent her a thought, "(I need to see Alexx, he's covering for me.)", and she quickly changed her sentence "-going to do when we prove you had opportunity?" Melody gave her a look.

"You won't." She said, before following Horatio out of the room, leaving Yelina to her own thoughts, letting the events of the interrogation settle in, as the dust settles after the storm.


End file.
